


Choices

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a career she'd have gone into if she'd actually <i>had</i> a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 January 2012  
> Word Count: 223  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/)**the_fic_trader** 's Gen in January 2012  
> Prompt: 30 - Private Eye  
> Summary: It wasn't a career she'd have gone into if she'd actually _had_ a choice.  
>  Spoilers: Generally for the whole series, specifically for episodes 01x07 "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" & 01x08 "Desperate Souls".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd always figured I'd end up writing in this fandom somehow. It had me sucked in from the pilot. Honestly, it had me sucked in from the preview commercials. LOL! I just thought I'd be writing some Emma/Regina first for this fandom. But I'm never one to turn down the option to do a little character study piece for any characters I like, so…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for trying something new…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get a beta to look at it.

It wasn't a career she'd have gone into if she'd actually _had_ a choice.

Growing up, she had all sorts of ideas of what she wanted to be when she was old enough to get a job and support herself. It wasn't like her parents were going to be all that supportive, especially after all hell broke loose for her.

She probably could have made a great cop, thanks to that Spidey sense she had for knowing when people were lying to her. Too bad her stint in jail kind of nipped that career option in the bud.

She vaguely considered going into bounty hunting. It was good money, but tended toward a little more safety issues than she cared for. Then again, the same could be said for her current job sometimes.

And now that Henry was in her life, however that worked out, she wanted to try something different. Then again, it was all thanks to Henry that she was able to become a cop. Well, taking Henry back to Storybrooke... And Graham's death.

The hours were certainly better. The pay was decent enough for her to live on. She just had to deal with that bitch of a mayor on a daily basis. But Henry, and a second chance at a real life, made up for it in the end.


End file.
